


Her Lipstick

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Hermione are caught; oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards Hermione/Ron relationship. During the trio's final year, the year after Deathly Hallows

"Mina, please don't." Hermione said, her hands out as she backed against the wall. Mina smiled predatorily, revealing her teeth as she prowled forward. Hermione's back hit the wall and she swallowed when she realized she had nowhere to go.

"Mina," Hermione warned before Mina's mouth slammed down onto hers, her hands pressed on the wall on both sides of Hermione's head. Hermione's eyes closed as her hands wound behind her lovers' neck, holding the mouth in place as it plundered her own. Hermione smiled as Mina moaned softly against her lips before pulling back, leaning her forehead against Hermione's. They stood there a moment, as Mina tried to calm her harsh breathing as Hermione bit her way down Mina's neck.

"Mina, love you." Hermione muttered against her neck, and then raised her eyes to meet Mina's.

"I love you too." Mina responded. She stood straight and pulled Hermione into her arms, pressing her cheek against the top of her young lovers' head. There was a knock on the door and the two broke apart, Hermione immediately sitting in one of the two armchairs as Mina straightened, heading to the door. Hermione sipped the now tepid tea, made a face, and muttered evanesce so she could start a new pot of tea with a twist of her wrist. Mina answered the door.

Harry Potter stood at the door and grinned as he was invited in. He declined the offer of tea and stood grinning broadly at the women.

"We were just wondering where Hermione was, Dumbledore was going through the portraits asking about her." Hermione winced as she stood, putting her cup of tea on the table.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry." She grabbed her bag and went to leave, but Harry grabbed her arm as she went to pass him. He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You've got her lipstick on your bottom lip." He said brightly as he watched her blush fire truck red as she pulled her want out and fixed her makeup before she left the room. Harry turned to his flushed Professor, who looked like the cat who caught the owlet. She gave him a small smile.

"You don't seem so surprised, Potter." She said simply. He shrugged.

"I saw it coming a mile away. Luna said that it was bound to happen." McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Does everybody know?" Harry laughed.

"If we hurry, by morning even the Slytherins will know." At her suddenly stricken look, he chuckled.

"Nah, Luna and I had a quiet bet, and Dumbledore's got a bet with the past headmaster's portraits. It's the whole, won't leave the Headmistress' office kinda thing. Just take care of her." He said kindly. Before he left, he turned back to her.

"By the way, I'd wear a high neck today." He winked and closed the door behind himself. Minerva walked over to the mirror and grinned when she saw the hickey Hermione left on her neck, marking her as Hermione's.


End file.
